Halloween
by Ddd665
Summary: Mai and the gang got pulled into a weird case and Halloween is coming up the very next day. But will they ever be able to figure out the case or be in harm way's. Naru is stating to notice his feelings towards Mai. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Halloween by Ddd665

I don't own Ghost Hunt, but I own my own character that will be coming soon.

Chapter 1: Halloween

Normal Prov:

It was a normal day at SPR. Except the fact that Halloween is tomorrow and Mai has decerate the place to bring the holiday spirit!

Mai's Prov:

I got up really early to get the place decrated because it would be boring not to have some holiday spirit! Bell rings, " Mai take down them down." My self center boss said to me. " But Naru, it took me hours and I got up early!" I said. Then the rest of the gang came in. " Mai!" Monk shouted then gave me a bone crushing bear hug. " Mon-k I ca-n't be-av-e!" I said. Then Aayko came and wham her purse into his head. "Ow what did you do that for you old hag?!" He shouted at her. "Because you were crushing Mai and WHO ARE CALLING A OLD HAG!" Ayako shouted. " If you can't be quiet then get out." Naru said. Masako stayed quiet and look at the decratation and said " Mai you did a really good job decrating. But why are you decrating any way?' She said in a clam voice. "Well, tomorrow is a holiday called Halloween where a bunch of little kids dress up and go to door to door saying "Trick Or Treat" and they get candy. One of my friends from America told me about it. It is celebrated on the 31 of October." I said. Before any one could speak the phone rang. " Hello, this is Mai Taniyama of Shibuya Psychic Research. How can I help you?" said into the phone. " Um my name is Elie Romie and I am begin to think my house is haunted and I would like to set up a appointment with you're boss." A young girl said over the line. " Sure when would you like the appointment?" I ask. " How about 2:30 this afternoon." She said. I pulled out are planner to see we have time. "Yes that will fit we will see you soon." I said. "Thank you." Elie said then hang up. " Naru we have a appointment today at 2:30 this afternoon." I said. Ayako and Monk stop there argument and said " What a case already?! We just got back from a case last week!"

Normal Prov:

Hours later...

Naru's Prov:

Mai told me we had another case and the young women known as Elie Romie called and is coming at 2:30. The door open to reveal a small young girl with long brown hair and brown eye's. " I am guessing you are the colient. Okay tell me you're name and age." I said. " My name is Elie Romie and I am 20 year's old" The young girl said clearly. "Okay then tell me Miss. Romie, tell me why do you think you're house is haunted?" I ask. "Well there has been foot steps heard from upstairs, furnature been turn over, glass has been breaking and then when I wake up I find bite and deep scratch marks on me." She said. As Mai was bringing the tea. " You do have any animals?" I ask. " Yes a dog. But she is to old to clime up to the stairs." She said. " We will take the case but set up 3 rooms, 2 for sleeping courter and 1 for are base. Expect use at 9:00 tomorrow morning." " Yes thank you so much." the young girl got up and left use with her address.

Mean while

" I won't leave, It is mine!"

Hello reader's welcome to my fanfiction! If you have a question send me a PM message. Thank you

Ddd665.


	2. Chapter 2

Mai: Hi D-chan

Me: Hi Mai, do you mind doing the disclaimer?

Mai: Sure, Ddd665 does not own Ghost Hunt but she does own her own character that will come in later in the story and she own's this theme the idea and the really bad spelling!

Me: Mai you are going to get a annoyed boss because he didn't get his tea!

Mai: Crap, bye D-chan.

Me: On with the story! :)

Chapter 2

Mai's Prov:

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone. " I really need to change the ringtone" I thought, "Hello" I said. " Mai you are late." Naru said and boy did he sound annoyed. I look at my alarm clock and it was 8:40! " SHIT I SLEEP PAST MY ALARM!" I shouted and I hang up so that Naru could not make a comment about it. I only grab a piece of toast and my night bag and zip out of the door. " Sorry I am late!" I shouted. " Let's go then now that Mai is here we can leave." Naru said. I wasn't paying attention when I got into one of the Van's. But I end up with Naru and Lin. I felt my eye's begin to close and I fell a sleep. I saw Naru's twin brother Gene, "Hey Gene."

I said, " He motion me to follow him, "Hi Mai." Then the image change, We were in a house, I saw a man beating a young girl while she beg for mercy. Her face was cover in deep gash's and her face were purple and black from being hit multiply times. " Please stop I didn't cheat on you!" the girl screamed. " YOU LITTLE BITCH! STOP LYING TO ME!" The man screamed then he pulled out a knife and stab the girl multiply times. Blood splatered everywhere. I try to reach out but Gene pulled me away. There was silence and the you man began to drag the body out side in his back yard. The scene change and to my horror,

Sorry for the cliff hanger! But I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The House!

Naru's Prov: Mai was running late as away's. I had called her and I heard her swear but before I could say a comment she hang up on me.

Few minutes later:

Mai showed up and we got into the van and of course Lin and I got stuck with Mai. When I turn around to find her a sleep. I sigh. " I bet she is dreaming a dream where Gene is in it." I said to myself, "Wait where did that come from, I am not falling for one of my employee's?! Am I?!" I told my self. I ended up taking out my laptop and began to type the info onto the computer. But I could not focus so well, because my mind kept wandering to Mai. In till Lin spoke, " We are almost to the house, you should wake up Mai." "Fine." I said when we just park the van. "Mai wake up, we are here." I said as I shake her shoulder gently.

Mai's Prov:

To my horror the guy dug a shallow grave, but I couldn't see anymore because Gene had blocked my view and before I knew it I was waking up from my dream to find Naru telling me to wake and was shaking my shoulder. "Mh" is all I could say. "Now that you are awake, start unloading the tool's and set up base and take the tempter's to." He said. " Naru, I had a dream." I said in a shakie voice. "Tell me what did you see." he said. I begin to tell him my dream and I did not left out a single detail about it. After he was done he captured his chin with his hand. " Lin call Yusu now and have him check out the back round of this house." he said, Lin nodded. The rest of the gang showed up and Monk and John begin helping me on unloading the tool's for are investigation. Our client meat us at the door. " Welcome to my home and I would like to meet my boyfriend Jeff." Miss. Romie said and pointed to a man that was 6'2. She gave use a tour to the house and showed us where the accidents happen.

Naru's Prov:

As Miss. Romie gave us a tour and showed us the area's where the most activity took place. " Miss Romie I would like to interview you one more time to get some more details." I said calmly. "Yes." She said. Then she showed us to our room's and are base. " Mai." I said. "Yes Naru." she answered. "Tea" I said and had Miss. Romie follow me into our base. " Okay tell's when did you buy this house?" " 1 week ago." "Did the owner ever gave you any warning's about the weird advent's on this house?" "Yes the old man said something about this house is haunted and there are ghost here and they will try to kill me or hurt me." she said softly..

What happen's in Chapter 4?! Well you have to read on to find out! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hello reader's, thank you for tuning in and reading on! :)

Mai's Prov: My boss ask me to go make his tea, as I was looking for the kitchen I bump into Miss. Romie's boyfriend. " I am so sorry I was looking for the kitchen." I said. "It's fine and you turn right to get to the kitchen." he said and then he walk past me and upstairs. As I kept walking in till I found myself in the kitchen. I found the tea and grab the tea kettle and put the burner on. In till I got this feeling of fear. When I look behind me a knife was floating in mid air. I couldn't move, as if I was like a statue. The knife came fast at me! I scream so loud and duck and cover my head with my hands! The knife bang straight into the wall. Then I heard Naru and the rest of the gang. "Mai what's wrong?!" Naru ask and he seem worry. " I was making tea but then I got the feeling of fear and when I turn around there was a knife floating in mid air and then it came charging at me!" I said and I could feel tears about to spill.

Naru's Prov:

While I was interviewing Elie Romie, I heard Mai scream. I bolted to the door and ran into the kitchen to see Mai on the ground covering her head. I also see a knife stuck in the wall. "Mai what's wrong?!" I ask. I felt great angry but also worry for Mai. She spoke up in a tiny voice. "I was making tea but then I got the feeling of fear and when I turn around there was a knife floating in mid air and then it came charging at me!" "We are going to partner up into 2 so we aren't attacked again." I said in a calm voice. "Lin call Mrs. Hara and tell her to come here as soon as possible. Mai, you are going back to base and John and Monk do a walk threw of the house." I added. Lin nodded. "Of course mate." John said and Monk seem to be giving a crushing bear hug. Then I heard Mai crock out. " Mo-n-k I-I ca-n-t b-re-a-ve!"

Cliff Hanger! Sorry but I am super tired because it is 2:57 am!

But 1st let me tell you something about the characters to those who don't really know what Ghost Hunt is!

Mai Taniyama: 16 year old working part-time job for Naru after she broke a camera. Has a love interest in Naru.

Kazuya Shubuya: 17 year old and is the boss of Shibuya Psychic Research. A.K.A known as Naru because he is a self center and over confident's.

Lin Koujo: Is Naru's assitent and is from Hong Kong.

Ayako Matsuzaki: A overly fashionable shrine maiden.

John Brown: A 19 year old priest from Australia.

Hosho Takigawa: A monk and the group calls him Monk for short.

Masako Hara: A famous tv medium and she is 16 and is a rival with Mai.

Osamu Yasuhara: After helping case at his school, He comes help when the other's need it by giving information and sometimes stand in for Naru if there is a case with Media Attention to it.

Madoka Mori: She is the mentor of Naru. Also comes to help gather information.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Nightmare!

Mai's Prov:

Then I heard Naru say " Monk let Mai go before you kill her from suffercatation." Monk let me go and ruffle my hair and said "Sorry Mai." then he left the room. I walk out of the kitchen to meet a very worry , " I am so sorry." she said and bowed her head. I walk up to her and said " It's okay and it was not you're fault and besides that it's not the 1st time the ghost tried to kill me." I said and softly. That is the fact that every case I go on I get into trouble. I begin to remember are 1st case at my highschool's old school house build where a book case had fall on top of me, then there is the Doll's case where I was pulled into a old well by a spirit. I could go on and on how many times that I had gotten injured or cause trouble. As soon I was in the base. Naru went back to interviewing Elie Romie again. " So did any of the spirit's done this before?" " No, I would find some stuff moved from there normal place's. But there was one that scared me the most, I can home one night early from work and I found the kitchen knife on the couch and it is the same one that attacked Mai." she said in this total scared voice. " Hm and what about you're dog? Where is he now?" Naru ask. I look down to see a small white dog a inch away from me. " Well he is near Mai and my dog is getting old but she never bark or growl at anything odd. But there is once where she was barking at a wall." " A wall?! Why would he or she do that?" I ask. "Sign I can never undersamatie you're stupidness. Animals are known to be able to see and hear the supernatural creatures or spirit's." Naru said " Hmph I am not stupid and wow so maybe the ghost cloak himself from being seen or heard by the dog. So when he was barking one time that means the ghost revealed himself not knowing that you had a dog so now that he knows that there is a dog that he quiet his presence and sound." I said. " That can be true but somehow I think there is more than one ghost here." he said. "Um I am sorry to say but I have to go out to buy more food and dog food, I will be back in a hour or 30 minutes. Depends on how bad the traffic is to get to the food store and the pet's store." Miss. Romie said. Then she got up walk towards the door and exit. Naru turned to me and said " Sleep." and I obeyed this time because my eye lids started to get heavy. When I open my eye's again to find Naru's dead twin brother. He smiled gently and said " Hi Mai." I smiled back and said " Hi Gene." " I have something to show you." he said and the dream swiftly change to a different scene. It was the same man. He was patting down flowers into the garden and right on top of the newly covered grave. " Then he pulled a gun out and put it to his temple and said " Now that you are gone maybe I can rest in peace along with you." and he had a crazy glint in his eye's telling me that he is going to remain here and cause a whole lot more pain. Then he pulled the trigger and BANG! He lied there and the blood began to spill out.

Oh I am going to stop here! Sorry for stopping at a good spot! But I want to keep you guy's on the end of you're seats!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Nightmare part 2

Mai's Prov:

I was crying and Gene block the view of the man's dead body. " There is more to show." Gene said in a whisper and I nodded my head. The scene change to the Police coming into the house and one of the men sigh " Rojo Cholie was found died by his second wife after his 1st died in a fire and was crisp and we could not find her body." the chief said. Then I saw the black body bag and they left. Then the scene change to a young couple with a teenage girl. They seem to be the new owner's of the house. Then the scene change again to a terrible sight. The young teenage girl had a knife through her heart and she look at me and said " Run while you can, he is here..." Then she stop talking and her blue eye's turn dull. Then it went back to when she was alive before she was killed. It showed the girl reading a book and in the corner of her left side there was a knife floating, I try to reach out but Gene hold me back. I felt the tear's come spilling again. "Mai it is time for you to wake up, he is trying to get you." Gene told me and I was pushed out of my dream. When I woke up I found Monk and John telling Naru the tempter's of the house and the rooms. " Naru I had a dream and it showed a man name Rojo Cholie and he killed his wife and a few year's later he killed himself then there was a new owner of the house that lost their daughter and I think that the spirit come's after young girls and kill's them and then he add's them to his group of spirit's." I said then he told me to tell me what did I see. I began to tell him what is in my dreams and I left out Gene being there.

Naru's Prov: It's been 2 hours science Mai fell asleep. John and Monk came in with the tempter's of the whole tire house. " One room seem's to be more colder then the others" Monk say's. "And not only that the room does not have air condition." John said. I grab my chin. In till I heard Mai say " Naru I had a dream and it showed me a man name Rojo Cholie and he killed his wife and a few year's later he killed himself then there was a new owner of the house that lost their daughter and I think that the spirit come's after young girls and kill's them and then he add's them to his group of spirit's." That caught me off guard and then she begin to tell me what she saw in her dream. Then my twin started talking to me. "You should watch Mai and never let her be alone at all times. He is after her." " Yeah I already know that." "Whoa Mr. Grouch won't adment that you love her!" "Shut up Gene you are giving me a head ace!

What will happen in chapter 7! OH YEAH ALMOST FORGOT THE DISCLAIMERS! SHIT! I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT BUT THE STORY!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter:7

Hello reader's :) I want to thank those who come and read my story! I am so glad that you wrote a comment or sent me a review! I am sorry for the long wait! I am busy as a bee.

I also do not own Ghost Hunt and I only own this story!

Naru's Prov:

Yasu sent me a email with the information on Rojo Chokie. As I was reading the information, I called Mai. "Mai, tea." "Okay" she said as she was heading towards the door. " Hold on Mai, Mrs. Matsuzaki, go with Mai." I said

Mai's Prov:

Naru called me to get tea. But before I could leave he told Ayako to come with me. On the way to the kitchen, it was silent. We enter the kitchen

Naru's Prov:

As I was waiting for my tea. I begin to read about Rojo Chojie. " He was born in 1940 on February 22. Got married to a women name Rose Amber." ...

Normal Prov:

While Naru was reading about Rojo Chojie. Let's go to the kitchen where Mai and Ayako is at.

Mai's Prov:

As I was waiting for the water to boil. I begin to look around the kitchen. In the right corner there was a door. Then next to it was a refergerater, then a wall with a photograph of a young girl, but there was another photograph...

Who is in the photograph? Well you'll have to tune in next time. Also tell me when should Mai and Naru should get together. Thank you for the reviews! :)


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Ghost Hunt, it belongs to the rightful owner. Sorry readers for the long wait! :) But I am back and I am writing! Oh yeah please review! I love to see what you think!:)

Chapter 8: The Photograph

Normal Prov: From Last time Mai found a old photograph of a young girl but who's photograph is next to her's. Well you are going to find out! :)

Mai's Prov: As I got a closer look of the photo I notice it was a young man and a young women. I gasped. " Mai what's wrong?" Ayako called out, " Ayako look at this." I shouted. "Hm looks like a photograph." she said.

Naru's Prov: " He got married in June 27/1963. Age was 23. Rose Amber was 21. He drop out of Highschool at the age of 17. Mother was Annie Koujie, Father was Ejie Chojie." I read.

Mai's Prov: " I know it is a photograph, but that man is Rojo Chojie, the same one that I saw in my dreams." I told her. " But who is the girl?" Ayako ask. Before I could answer her a whistle could be heard. " Crap the tea!" I shouted. As I dashed to turn off the stove.

Naru's Prov: "Lin has Yasu find more information on Rose Amber, Annie Koujie and Ejie Chokie. I also want the medical files to." I said. Lin nodded. Mai enter the base with a tray of tea and Mrs. Matsuzaki. " Naru," Mai began to say.

Mai's Prov: As we enter the base with the tea. I called "Naru," "What is it Mai?" he said. "There is a photograph in the kitchen and in the photographed showed two people, a man and a women. The man in the photograph is Rojo Chojie." I said as I was fiddling with my hands.

Naru's Prov: " Mai show me where the photograph." I said and she answer " Sure thing boss, as I got up and Lin followed and we stalked towards the door to head towards the kitchen.

I am so sorry for stopping here but I really want to surprise you! Next chapter who's the girl in the Photograph? Well you then have to tune in! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

I don't own Ghost Hunt! It belongs to the real owner. I only own the story! Also is there more than one ghost! Well you are going to find out in Chapter 9.

Naru's Prov:

As Mai leads us to the kitchen. We enter the kitchen and Mai walk towards a wall and points to a photograph next to another photograph. I took the Pitcher in as a wedding pitcher of Rojo Chojie and I am betting that the women is Rose Amber.

Mai's Prov:

As Naru was looking at the photograph, my eye's wander towards the door next to the refreagerater. " I wonder what's behind there?" I thought to myself. " Mai , I want you to go get Mrs. Enna." Naru said which snap me back to reality. I nodded my head as I headed towards the door. I heard Ayako following me. " Let's start at the bottom and then we should look upstairs." I said. She nodded. We started looking. After that I started up the stairs in till I felt something push me backwards. I let out a shrill scream.

Naru's Prov:

"AHAHHHHHHH!" I heard. I whip my head towards the sound, I knew it was Mai and I ran from the kitchen. The sight I saw was Mai's uncouncious body laying at the bottom of the stairs. Mrs. Matsuzaki was checking Mai. " She is fine she will wake up proble in a hour or 2." she said. I sighed in relief that Mai would be okay.

Mai's Prov:

"Mai" I heard someone call me. I open my eye's to see Gene staring down at me. " Glad that you are awake I have something to show you." He said softly, all I could do is nodded my head. The image change to a beutiful church that was pure white as snow. Then we enter the church to see Rojo Chojie and a young women standing at the alter. Then it hit me "Rojo Chojie is getting married to someone but who is the bride?" I thought to myself. Then I heard the perster say. "Rose Amber, do you take Rojo Chojie as you're beloved husband, through sickness, through love." "I do" I heard the women speak in a pretty voice. "Rojo Chojie do you take Rose Amber as you're beloved wife, through sickness, through love." The perster said. " I do" but his voice was ruff. "Then you can kiss the bride."

Naru's Prov:

I pick Mai in bride style and I could feel my cheeks turn slightly pink. " Lin have John bring Mrs. Hara and look through the video feed and take notes to what happen. As I put Mai down on the couch.

Sorry for stopping here! But Who is Rose Amber? Well you have to read chapter 10: Rose Amber and The Secret if Enna.


	10. Chapter 10:

Chapter 10: Rose Amber and The Secret of Enna

Hi readers. I don't own Ghost Hunt (wish I did) This is chapter 10 and we are going into detail to who is Rose Amber and Enna! :) So ENJOY!

Mai's Prov: As they kiss I notice that Rose Amber hide her right hand. "Hm why is she hiding her hand." I thought to myself. Then the image change to a house. "Enna what do you think of the house?" a young man said. " omg that is Enna as a little girl, I think?" I though to myself. I saw the girl had long brown hair in braids and was hiding behind a young women, that had a striking resemblines to Rose Amber. "Mamma can I go play in the yard." the young girl said. "Yes go play." The women smiled. The girl known as Enna ran towards the back yard. "Honey I am worried about Enna, what will happen if she go's off and finds Rose's body." The women turn to the young man. " Sweetie you know more about you're younger sister Rose and I dought Enna will find her body." he said. " Maybe you are right." she said in a low voice. I turn towards Gene and said "I have to tell Naru about this." Gene nodded and then the image began to fade.

Naru's Prov:

Mai sprang up from the couch and said "Naru! Enna is related to Rose Amber!" "What?! Hey Naru what was happening when we were gone?!" Monk said. " Mai tell use how you know that?!" I said. She began to tell use everything about what she saw in her dream. ( Except she is leaving Gene out so poor Naru won't be upset.^_^) "So you're saying Enna is related to Rose Amber, but I wonder she didn't say anything." Ayako said. I grab and begin to think harder on the problem on hand. Then I heard Mai say " Maybe she doesn't want to tell and maybe she feel's unconfrtuable."

Mai's Prov:

Naru was talking to Enna. "Tell use why you didn't mention that you are related to Rose Amber." He said and I was the only one to flinch from his cold ice voice. "Well I didn't thinkit was important." she said softly. "Tell use what you know on you're aunt Rose." Naru said. "Well my mother was the oldest daughter of 6. Aunt Rose was the youngest, also my mother hated my uncle Rojo. I only remember meeting him once as a kid. That was at my aunt's fuenaral. My mother wouldn't let me get close to him. Then when my uncle committed sucicide, we bought this house from my uncle's second wife." she said. "So you're saying you bought this house from his second wife?!" Naru said. "Yes, but..." but before she could say anything, a glass vase came slamming right pass her head, and shattered into pieces behind her. I and Enna screamed. Then Enna's boyfriend (I think his name was Joe? *Sweet drops*) came bursting in the room shouting "What happen?! Why are screaming!".

Sorry reader's I guess this chapter is short. But tune in to see what happens next time. Oh yeah before I forget I have a small writer's block so if you got idea's I will be wanting to hear them! Also I am putting in the Poem that a review who said his/her name was The Black Cat, and I am going to put it in. Also Thank you for the reviews! Please review. I would like to hear from all of you.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I don't own Ghost Hunt (Wish I did) but I only own the story and the characters that I made up.

Naru's Prov:

Joe enter the room worried about his girlfriend. "I think I am going to take her out to dinner now, if you don't mind." He said to me. I nodded my head. But before they could leave, Enna turn around and said " In the kitchen, there is the lock door and there is hidden a dairy's in there the key to the door is behind the photograph of the little girl. In the dairy's they will tell you the truth about everything." then with that she and Joe left. I turn to Lin but never taking my eye's off Mai who was in shock. "Lin, I want you to play the video for me." I said then I heard Mai say, "Naru, on the wall, there is something written." I turn and saw what she was pointing at. It was written in blood and it said "LEAVE!". I took a hold of my chin and began to think. "John I want you to pick up Mrs. Hara and bring her here and this is a order." I said. " Kay" He said as he left accomoened by Monk. " For now we should get rest and tomorrow we will look at the diary's. Mai I want you to sleep. Mrs. Matsuzaki I want you to watch over Mai." They nodded.

Mai's Prov:

I was order to sleep, but I didn't complain because I am now worried about our safety. Sure I was targeted before like in the dolls case where I was dragged down the well, or when we had the case about that weird mansion and I was nearly killed by a monster, but I begin to wonder why I am targeted by ghost. ( if you know the series I am talking about the doll house case and the Bloody Labyrinth. :) ) Ayako was walking towards are room. As soon as we enter I headed towards my bed thinking to myself "I better get a dream and I must now what is happing in this house and what did Enna mean about the truth of this house. Oh I am so confuse." as soon as my head hit the pillow, I began to drift into a deep sleep.

Naru's Prov:

As soon as Mai and Mrs. Matsuzaki were gone. I sat down next to Lin and he began to play the video. It played when the part to when the vase hit the wall, after the glass was shattered, I heard everybody's voice then slowly a invisible hand began to write leave in red which I believe is blood. I signed "Let's go to sleep. We will contune this invastagation tomorrow."

(Um if you are confuse just pm me or ask in the review. I will answer. :). )

Normals Prov:

The next day.

Mai's Prov:

I open my eye's from the sunlight I saw that Ayako was awake. "Good morning." I said as I smiled. "Good morning." she said to me. I headed to the bathroom and change into clothes and when I was done, I found Ayako done changing. So we went to base to find Naru and Lin awake all ready. When we enter Naru called "Mai, Tea." I signed and nodded me and Ayako headed to the kitchen to get Naru some tea. As I put the tea on the kettle and began to think of one of my dreams. One of them showed a different girl who doesn't had to do with Enna or Rose Amber. " Why did the ghost kill her? She didn't even look like Enna or Rose and did Enna move out as soon as they moved in or was that Enna? This giving me a head ace." I though to myself but then I heard the kettle started to whistle. " Crap the tea as I hurried to turn off the stove.

Naru's Prov:

Mai enter with a tray of tea, I notice that Mrs. Matsuzaki was trying not to laugh and Mai's face was red. I don't think I am going to bother asking. As soon as I got a cup of tea I drink it. " The plan is to have Mrs. Hara comes and tell's the location of the spirit and we are going to look at the dairy's that are hidden. Mai said that Rose kept a journal in one of her dreams and I want her to indentify which one is the real one." I said. "Mai nodded . Then I turn back to my laptop and begin to type again.

Okay I have a question my dear reader's, Should Mai or Masako get kidnap! Oh sorry for stopping here


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I don't own Ghost Hunt! But I do own the story, the plot, the made up characters! Oh yeah I am putting a poem that one of my reviewers sent in, Thank you!

Mai's Prov:

Masako came shortly after wards. As soon as she set her foot in the house she turn really pale and said " There are 4 powerful spirits here. One a man in his 30's and he is in control and then there are 3 females but I can't seem to talk to me." I walk with her to the base. But as soon she see's Naru, she runs to him. "Hmph" I said lightly. " What's wrong Miss. Hara?" Naru ask. " There is such powerful spirits in this house and there is one that is a child and there are all in pain!" she said, then she fainted. John caught her. " I will take her to Mai's and Ayako's room. I will come back when she wakes up.

Naru's Prov:

As soon as John and Miss. Hara leaved, we leaved from our base and head to the kitchen. I walk over to the photograph of the little girl and I left it up to have a key fall to the ground. Mai picked it up and headed towards the lock door. As soon as the door was open there was a really cold gasp of air. In the room was pitch black. I grabbed the flashlight we enter the room.

Mai's Prov:

As soon as I enter the room and weird smell hit my nose. The smell was blood. Then it got stronger as I enter more into the room. " Naru, I smell blood." I said. He turn around and brought me close, I knew something was wrong, in the middle of the room there was a young girl who looked at me and then she pointed to the other side of the room and dissapered, before Monk could begin to chant. Naru let me go. " Naru I think that spirit was trying to tell me something, she was pointing to the right wall." I said to him but my face was flushed from being close to Naru.

Naru's Prov:

We walk toward the right wall because Mai thought that spirit was trying to show use something. "Naru, look!" Mai said pointing to one of the walls there was something written. I moved closer and begin to take a better look, I began to read aloud. "Halloween ghost and spooks e goblins give us all a fright. Vampires witchs trolls under bridges ready to pounce on you. Beware of the undead for they are slow yet scary. Hold your hats guide under you're bed for tonight is the night they come out to play and look who's the toy for tonight. The curses are undone AND NOW THEY WANT TO PLAY!" then Mai saw a name written under neath the writing.

Mai's Prov:

"Rin Onjie." I read a loud. "Enna didn't say anything about a poem." I said. Monk nodded and said " We can ask her later, but lets look for though's journals so we can get out of this creepy place." Lin and Naru nodded. We started looking for the journals. " Naru I found one!" I shouted. Then Monk shouted back that he found 2. Naru already had found one. We walk out of the room but Naru turn to me and said "Mai and Monk, set up a camera and a recorder." and with that he walked away with Lin, I was so mad. "NARU!" I shouted but before I could say anything Monk put his hand over my mouth and drag me away, to try to set up the camera.

Naru's Prov:

I smiled at hearing Mai calling my name in the really angry voice but I knew Monk problie made her quiet and drag her away. " Lin I want you to contact Yasu and Miss. Mori, I want them to dig something up on Rin Onjie." I said as I pulled my lab top out and begin to type the poem we found in. Ayako came in with Miss. Hara and John. " Miss. Hara I want you to walk around the house and point out the hot spots with Miss. Matsuzaki." I said. " Yes, there is one right here. I believe this is where the man had killed himself here." she said softly. "John I want you to go with them and guard them." I said. But before Miss. Matsuzaki could open her mouth to protest, Enna walked in. "Mrs. Enna I want you to meet Masako Hara a famous medium." I pointed to Miss. Hara. " It's nice to meet you." Masako said and she bowed to Enna. Enna return the favor and smiled. " I am Enna." she said.

Mai's Prov:

" I am so going to get Naru for this!" I shouted in my head as soon I was done setting up the camera, while I was grimly muttering about Naru to myself. The smell of blood came back to my and it was quite strong. Monk was done setting the recorder and he walk with me and we began to tease each other. We left just in time to bump into Masako and Ayako. Masako turn slightly pale and said " I smell a lot amount of Blood coming from that room behind you." she said. " You can smell it to?!" I said, she looked up sort of surprise and said " Yes."

Sorry for stopping here! I want to thank the reviewer The Black Cat, thank you so much for the poem it came in handy and I also put it in my story! Also I want to thank the reviewer Naruisawsome for reviewing! :) Also thank you reader's that reviewed I am really glad that you liked it! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hi readers, sorry for the long wait! I am really busy, but I am back! So let's get this show on the road, shall we! :)

Mai's Prov:

I walked with Monk back to base. The encounter I had with Masako was replaying in my head. Why does that room smell like blood?! " Come on Mai! Think!" I was thinking and grabbing my hair in frustration! "Mai are you okay?" Monk said. " Yeah I am fine just thinking about that room." I told him, he nodded. " Yeah, I agree, there is something off about that room." Monk said. I notice Naru was watching the monaters. Sudden a chill ran down my spine. Naru turn to me and said " Mai instead of standing there like an idiot, get back to work and I want you to read those Journals that are on the couch." He said and with that he left the room before I could scream at him but I had Monk dragged me to the couch. " You heard Naru, start reading those Journals." Monk said.

Naru's Prov:

I just left with Lin. I decided to meet up with Yasu. Lin turn his eye's to me and said " Why do you want to talk to Yasu." " Well I want more information on the pervious owners and we also need more history docoments on the house. Yasu didn't send enough information so I called him saying we are going to meet up in a small café in town." I told him without taking my eye's on my book.

Mai's Prov:

I open one of the Journals. It was dated 02/ 3/ 1965.

"Dear Dairy

It's been 3 years science I married to Rojo Chojie. But this marriage is so complex and he has a bad habit of smoking and drinking, my family arainged this marriage and along with my other sister's. My eldest sister never showed up for my wedding, I don't know why she hates my husband so bad, also she saw me kissing another man but I wasn't kissing him, the man was so drunk and I was happen to be walking by. The man grabbed me and force me to kiss him, I just mange to escape by kicking the guy in his kiwi's! The matter of fact I love my husband so much but I also have a fear of him. His temper is so quick. The other day he slapped me because I didn't tell him what I was doing, I am terrified to live with him but I don't think I can mange this soon coming family, yes I am now pergant with his child. I don't know if I should tell him. Oh he is home and by the way he is shutting the car door, he is pissed about some..." I said to myself. " She was pergenant with his child and why does it stop?" I thought to myself. I look down the page to find blood stains on it. My eye's widen. "This is when she was killed by him!" I shouted in my head.

Naru's Prov:

The small café was small and quiet. I spotted Yusa at a table in the left back corner. I walk over to him and said. "Yasu, do you have the information I ask for." I said. Yasu looked up and had a smile on his lips and said " Yes boss, all in this file." I sat down and Lin sat on the right. A waiter came over. " What can I get you?" he asked. "I'll take Coffe." Yusa said. " Would you like cream and sugar with that?" he said to Yusa . " No thank you I like it black and can you bring me a strawberry frozen yogurt to, thank you." Yasu said. The waiter nodded and turn to me and said " What would you like?" " A Earl Gray." the waiter nodded and he turn to Lin he ask for water and the waiter left. " Back to busyness." I said. Yasu's face change to a serious look and said " Rose Amber may be the youngest of the Ambers family, in records they believe that she was pergenant with Rojo Chojie child. But I am not sure. Also her marriage was an a reranged marriage. Actally the whole tire Amber family alway's been anranged marriage family for years in till Rose Amber was murder. Her mother was from a wealthy family she is named Rosso Jones and her husband was choose by her Father and he choose another wealthy family's only son, his name was Robert Amber. They aren't from Japan they are from the U.S. they were in love, they had 9 or 10 children and from what I know they did had one son and the rest were girls. Rose's husband wasn't from a wealthy Family and he was poor but Rose's father was a child hood friend to the Chojie family." he said. I grabbed my chin. " What about the girl name Rin Onjie? Anything about her?" I asked.

I sorry for the short chapter! Also pretty please with a cherry on top review! Thank you for the reviews also if you have any question don't be afraid to Pm me or asked it in you're reviews, I promise I will answer them :)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hi reader's, Hoped you love the last chapter and got you hook... Sorry for not updating sooner I was reading. And also some homework. On with the story, I guess. :) Also just for remainders I don't own Ghost Hunt but the story.

Naru's Prov:

"Well that is all together different from Rose Amber, Rin Onjie was a teenager when she died, her age was around 14 or 15. She moved in after the Elaine Amber moved her family out of the house. ( Elaine Amber is the eldest daughter of the Amber family and is Enna's mother if any of you were confused.) A family named Onjie's bought it." Yasu said. " What was the wound that cause Rin Onjie to die?" I asked. " Well from what I have found, she was stabbed in the heart by a kitchen knife. Also there were also some weird accidents before she died." Yasu said his face was grimed. The waiter came by with our order asking if we wanted anything else, everyone declined. I took a sip of my Earl Gray. " What type of accidents?" I asked, " You're not going to like this, There was information on the room where you found the journals. The room was complained a lot, they would smell blood. Also there was accidents like being pushed down the stairs or find objects in different places, the often object that was moved around was the Kitchen Knife. One accident was being a possession by one of the spirits. Also what I also dig up that Rin Onjie was possessed and was lead to the room where her family members would smell blood and carved a poem into the wall." he said. " We've found the poem already, So far are client only complained of the pushing down the stairs ,objects moved around, but she never mention the room smelling like blood though and I believe Mai told me she smelled blood."

Mai's Prov:

I turn to the next page to see it was blank. "Hm her last enter is 02/3/1965." I thought to myself I turn the page to the beginning and found an enter from before their wedding. " Dear Diary

Today my own parents told me that I was getting MARRIED! Not only am I getting married, but I am getting married to someone that I never meet! But my elder sister heard the mans name and left before the party could get started! I wonder why?! I am paincking and I don't know what to do. When ever there was a problem I would go to my elder's sister for help and now that she left I can't figure out what to wear to the celebrating party. Besides that it is my 21th birthday! Oh god I don't know what to do?!..."

Naru's Prov:

I was still in deep of thought. " Rin Onjie had siblings. She had 2 older brother's and 1 younger sister. Her siblings would complain that they would hear a man's voice." Yasu said. " What she had siblings are they still alive?" I said. " Yes they are still alive but are not living in Japan any more. There sister body was never found even though there was a written message. I have a photo from the police's docoment's. Here." Yasu said as he pushed a pitcher towards me. " Hm. " LEAVE WHILE YOU CAN! HE IS COMING..." That is what it say's." I said calmly. Yasu nodded. " Were there any newspaper clippings of the murder." I asked. Yasu seemed surprised, but slowly nodded. He pulled out a file from his backpack. " It's all in here. Also along with her obotabie's and her medical record." he said. " I am not going to ask where the hell he got this stuff?" I thought to myself. " Hm interesting they say she lost a lot of blood and the knife wound was 12 inches deep in her chest. That is impossible for any human to do it. You would have to be really strong and also some short of drug to do that. So were there any charges against anyone?" I said clearly. " There weren't any charges at all. The a police officer saw the family at a small café during his break. They look like there was a family meeting. He came over and said hi and that he was living next door. He looked around and said "Where is the other girl I thought you had 4 children." They told him that she was staying at home because she didn't want to go and said she had some homework to do so they left her there. He told his name and written down his phone number if there was a problem or if they needed a babysitter because he get's off of work at the afternoon. I think his name was Ejie Ronlie." Yasu said.

Sorry for stopping here, but I promise the next chapter will be up real soon. :) Also please send some reviews in. I love to hear what you think! :) Thank you :)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hi reader's, here is chap 15 and I hope you enjoy reading it! :) Also please with sugar on top send some reviews. * Puppy Dog eye's and pouting!* Thank you!

Mai: D-chan...

Me: What I really want to know what they think so far! ^3^

Mai: -_-"

Me: On with the story! :)

Mai's Prov:

I kept looking through the journal of Rose Amber. When I flipped to the next page I found a pitcher of Rojo Chojie and Rose Amber. Rose was lightly smiling and was wearing a beautiful white gown and Rojo Chojie was wearing a suit and tie. I began to read the enter " Dear Diary,

I just got married to the man that I not know anything about. But he is super handsome and is so sweet and is really charming and cute! Ah what am I saying I don't even know him and I am already falling for him! Oh god if my older sister knew this she would be so mad!" " That seems all the way true." I though in my head.

Normal's Prov:

Let's go to Naru and see what is up!

Naru's Prov:

Hm interesting. " Lin, did we ever pick up any voices of a man?" I asked Lin. "Lin looked up from his computer. " No we never really did catch any voices." He said then he turn back to his computer and went back to work. "Interesting." I said to myself. Yasu was chow down his food.

" Well I have to get back to school now. I have a class that I need to go to." He said, he grabbed his jacket and said bye. " Well we probably should get back." I said. Lin nodded. We called for our check. After paying for the meal we left.

Mai's Prov:

When I finished writing down the last enter of Rose's diary, I looked over and saw a light blue journal. On the front there was a name carved into it. I bent down and pick it up. I looked at the covered, the words written on it was " Rin". My jaw dropped open. I opened up to the first page, it showed a pitcher of a family smiling brightly. I looked closer towards a girl with long back hair. Instead of looking towards the camera, she had her head turn towards the right. She looked like she was staring at something. I made a note to tell Naru about it. I turn to the page, the first entry. It didn't show a date, but I started reading the entry. "Well this is my first dairy. My mother gave it to me today. Today was my birthday but this birthday could be the worst! We are moving into an old house that a young women had sold after her own husband was put in a hospital because he went insane and almost try to kill his own daughter. Of course I don't believe it. But as soon as I saw this house, I got a creepy feeling. Of course I didn't pay attention to when our family photo was being taken. I was looking towards that rose bush in the back yard, I really can't explain it, I just felt something odd about it. After our pitcher my little sister ran off somewhere. I went looking for her. I couldn't find her, in till I heard her crying. I ran towards the kitchen seeing a knife floating in mid air. I grabbed my sister and ran towards are parents and my annoying older brothers. My sister tried saying that a knife was floating in mid air but nobody believe us. I finally gave up and went up to my room. Which is at the end of the long hallway. I just lay down on my bed. I feel a sleep but I kept waken up from a nightmare and it kept showing up over and over again. Well I am tired and I need to read my favorite book "Wait Till Helen Comes." I want to take my mind off of the weird happenings at this house."

Naru's Prov: When I enter base I saw Mai reading something. " Mai what are you reading?" I asked. She jumped. " I am reading the journals that I found to find out what is going on and it seems we can find some clues to this case." She told me. She handed me a piece of paper but as soon as I touch her hand it sent tingles up my body. She turn a light pink. But I let her had go and look at the paper. Ran my eye's over the paper for facts.

Well sorry for the cliff hanger. But Happy Halloween! Sorry for the long wait. As for the story "Wait Till Helen Comes" is one of my favorite ghost story's. It's by Mary Downing Hahn. I got into the supernatural belief in summer and when I was in 5th grade when my teacher was reading one of my other favorite story's "The Old Wilis Place". It is a really good ghost story.


End file.
